


𝑅

by Worldphobia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldphobia/pseuds/Worldphobia
Summary: Short smuts for horny bitches.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, pog lets go :>.


	2. Schlatt x quackity x Technoblade

Quakity moaned as the pleasure rushed trough his boddy, Schlatt was going too hard on him but He loved it so much when he kept pushing into him and letting soft moans out. It was so pleasurable that his eyes rolled and he kept moaning thinking that no one was there, just them having the night of theyre life. After a few moments of pain and pleasure mixed a door opened slow making quackity shiver. It was Technoblade.  
The pink-haired man comes closer to quackity taking slowly his clothes off, making him a little scared. He comes closer starting to kiss him and play with his hair whispering into his ear softly "you had a long day at work dont you, let us take care of you,quackity" The younger boy never heard technoblade talk like that. His voice was so soft and caring, but on the other hand he could rip him in two if he did something wrong. They both started getting ready for round two preparing quackity with more lube so they can get started.  
They both started putting their cocks into quackity, moving slowly as the younger one can get ready for what will come next. Quackity never though Tech was a sexual person so this was really new for him. They started going faster which made Quackity let a really slutty moan making both of the top`s really turned on. Technoblade was playing with quackitys nipples so he can make him more horny. Soft touches bacame into more sexual kissed that ended up in a moaning mess that all of them were.They ended cumming into him while quackity was still moaning at the release, it was so much pleasure being cummed in him. --> end.


	3. Tommy x Wilbur

Tommy grabbed the dildo that he found in Philza`s room, he was gonna have a good night he thought to himself prepping his hole slowly trying no to moan so no one could hear him. He slowly puts the redstone dildo inside him moving it smoothly so, occasionally making soft moans then trying to shut up quick when the pleasure was too much for his little body, This continued until he was close to cum, he started to go faster knowing that his release was going to be pleasurable when he heard a door open. It was Wilbur who was gonna say his goodnight like he does every night to see if the little gremlin is doing okay. Tommy quickly covered himself with two blankets hoping that his older brother didnt saw anything.Wilbur opened the door doing what he does every night. He looked at tommy while sitting on his bed and playing with his hair. "Well, good night big man" He slowly started to lean in to kiss his forehead while touching his leg when a soft moan comes out of tommy`s mouth. The older one looked at him in shock thinking why did he moan like that "I- uhh, good ni-" the younger one tried to speak but all that comes out of his mouth was nothing when he was interrupted by Wilbur saying in a serious tone "Tommy, you shouldve told me you were touching yourself....i wouldnt come here" The younger one tried to speak but he was quickly pulled by his waist into a deep sexual kiss by Wilbur, The little one moaned at the quick rush of pleasure feeling. The bad part wasnt that Wilbur was kissing him in contrary that was the good part. The bad part was that the redstone dildo was still inside him and Wilbur didnt know.Wilbur started slowly undressing himself and tommy seeing the dildo that Tommy was playing with. "Ohh~ so you found Philza`s dildo and decided to have fun with it~" the older one said in a playfull tone looking at the little gremlin who was blushing deep red. "Okay lets do this, i see your already prepped so lets just get down to business shall we?" The older one took his boxers off revealing his 7-8 inch cock. He was ready to fuck the little one when "Wai- Wait!" The older one stopped immediately looking at Tommy "I uhm- what do i need to do, d-do i need to help you o-or-" Wilbur covered his mouth and said softly "Shh, the only thing you can do is relax and enjoy" The little one relaxed knowing that this is gonna feel good. Wilbur started putting his cock inside his little body and looking at him occasionally so he knows hes doing just fine. "Can i move?" The younger one snapped back to reality immediately when he heard Wiburs voice "Y-yeah....Wilby" The older one got really surprised at the nickname "Wilby huh? Haha thats so cute" he giggled at the little gremlin who was blushing. The older one started to move making Tommy moaned when the pleasure was unbearable and he couldnt take t anymore. Wilbur kept trusting into him making his little body shiver so much. He was out of control "W-wilby N-ngh T-there~!: He quicly moaned slutty at the release inside of him, it was so much cum. "Alright, ill clean up tommy" He said while kissing his forehead "I love you, you know that?" "Yeah...: the younger one said while blushing. --> end.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck off antis, And jerk off to your cheesy-ass-straight porn or sm.


End file.
